1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorbing bracket, and in particular to a shock absorbing bracket for a data storage device.
2. Related Art
Data storage devices normally used in a personal computer include a hard disk drive (HDD), a floppy disk drive (FDD) and a compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drive. Developments in today""s highly information-intensive society have resulted in HDDs with faster and faster operating speeds. Vibration generated by HDDs has increased accordingly, making computer systems more prone to instability or even damage.
Conversely, HDDs and other data storage devices also need protection from vibration or shock which occurs elsewhere in the computer system.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 8220432 shows a conventional drive bracket. The drive bracket does not need screws to be fixed to the computer enclosure. A conventional HDD is slid into the drive bracket alone rails. An end portion of the HDD has a plurality of teeth, to engage with ratchets of a resilient end portion of the drive bracket. An arc-shaped tab is formed at each side of the HDD for pressing side walls of the bracket, thus preventing the HDD from moving. However, the attachment between the HDD and the bracket is rigid. Excessive vibration and force can still pass between the HDD and the bracket.
Thus an improved means of absorbing vibration and force in the vicinity of a computer data storage device is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a shock absorbing bracket for a data storage device which has good shock absorbing efficiency.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shock absorbing bracket for a data storage device, the shock absorbing bracket having a simple configuration.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a shock absorbing bracket for a data storage device comprises a body and a pair of rubber spacers. The body includes a base and two side walls. Three through holes are defined in each side wall, each through hole having an internal annulus formed thereat. A plurality of notches is dented into edges between the base and the side walls, thereby forming internal wedges. Each rubber spacer comprises a vertical beam and a horizontal sill extending inwardly from the beam. Three recessed rings are formed in an outer surface of each beam, coaxial with through apertures defined in the beam. Three circular grooves are defined around respective recessed rings, for receiving the annuli of the body. A plurality of nicks is defined at the edge between each beam and each sill, for engaging with the wedges of the body.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following preferred embodiment with attached drawings, in which: